


Welcome back

by 847584



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, march of the oni spoilers, uhm only kai (and jay a little) is giving the blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/847584/pseuds/847584
Summary: kai, jay and zane give cole a little attention after he comes back from his "death" in march of the oni.this might have a 2nd part, idk





	Welcome back

Darkness, smoke, pain, cold.

Cole’s lungs had felt like they were on fire. His body was injured, broken glass surrounded his body.

When he woke up, he thought he was dead, stuck in limbo, or having a terrible nightmare, nothing seemed real. He was sure that if he wasn’t already dead, he would be soon.

x

Cole’s moans were being muffled by Zane’s lips, his cold tongue pressing against his lips brought him back to reality.

Everything was fine, he did it, he made it back to his family. He was back home at the monastery, safe, with his boyfr- with his fiancés. Nobody was going to hurt him, the Oni were defeated, Cole was okay, everything was well.

Cole tried to be quieter, they were all feeling tense, he couldn’t blame his boys for wanting to shower him with affection after they saw him plummeting to his supposed death, he wanted nothing more than to hold them close and never let go.

Two mouths were working on his cock, beautiful auburn locks were licking his shaft and sack while other flaring red eyes stared up at him as he took Cole’s tip into his mouth. Cole leaned his head back into the bed in pleasure, allowing Zane to attack his neck with open kisses and bites.

The nindroid pressed his tongue against Cole’s chest, sucking on his nipple as he tasted his hot skin.

Cole could cry from how happy he felt.

He let them savor his lewd moans for a little while, letting low grunts and sweet curses be heard by the other three. Zane pressed their lips together once again, the earth master eagerly allowed him access, tongues colliding messily.

Jay pulled back, letting Kai take more of Cole’s cock into his mouth, who was now trying to shove more down his throat, and sat next to the earth master, parallel to Zane; lightning sparks traveled down Cole’s body as the blue ninja covered his whole body in quick kisses.

“I’m so happy you’re okay, that you’re back to us.” Jay spoke up. “Don’t leave ever again, you’re staying with us forever.”

Cole wasn’t planning to.

“We were so scared, we missed you a lot.” Blue continued as he turned Cole’s head towards him, breaking his and Zane’s kiss to press their lips together instead.

“I’m so sorry for leaving you, Cole, I love you so much.” Ice apologized.

Kai bobbed his head up and down Cole’s cock, hollowing his cheeks around it and covering it in his own saliva. Looking up at his boyfriends talking, he wanted to say something too, but his mouth was a bit full at the moment and decided to let his actions speak for him.

Cole let out a whine and pulled away from the kiss. “Hmm… It’s none… of your faults.” He grabbed at Kai’s fierce brown hair. “I’m okay, everything’s okay now-“ Before Cole could finish, an electrifying mouth shut him up with a desperate kiss again, hands roaming through his black hair like he would never get another chance to touch Cole again.

“We must hurry, Nya is calling us through the intercom.” Zane warned.

Kai hurried his movements, one hand cupping Cole’s balls and the other holding the base of his cock for a better angle. Cole tightened his grip on Kai’s hair.

Jay groaned and broke the kiss for a second. “Tch, we told them to wait…” They had to go back to Ninjago City and help clean up the mess the Oni had left behind. Yes they were the saviors of Ninjago and they had the duty to help rebuild, but they could surely wait a couple more minutes.

Jay, Kai, and Zane hadn’t left Cole alone after they defeated the Oni, immediately clinging to him and giving him kisses all over. Jay was crying, Zane was apologizing, Kai was giving him a suffocating hug; Wu understood when they told him they needed some alone time with Cole.

“We’ll do this properly later tonight.” The nindroid purred as he caressed Cole’s chest. They wanted to lay down next to Cole all day, but their master wouldn’t let them slack off for long, they would have to wait for now.

Jay pulled away biting lightly on Cole’s lower lip. “We deserve a long break after this.” He smiled as he looked down at Kai. “Fuck, your cock is so big. Try not to choke, Kai.”

Blue and White continued to kiss and caress him as Red kept deepthroating him.

Cole was breathing heavily and gasping every time his cock hit the back of Kai’s throat. “I love you- I love you all so much-!”

“We love you too.”

Kai gagged and slurped the liquid falling from his mouth the best he could, fighting against his gag reflex just to put Cole’s whole trying to be filled to the brim with his fat cock. God, he couldn’t wait to fuck him tonight.

“We adore you, Cole.”

Cole could die, actually die for real this time, from his wonderful boys and the way they touched him, their sweet voices sent sparks down straight to his cock; he was close to finishing.

“Kai I-I’m-“

And Kai took him in the whole way, cock hitting the back of his throat repeatedly. Cole’s vision turned white, orgasm hitting him blissfully and hips stuttering as he filled Kai’s mouth to the absolute brim with his cum; the fire master looking up with heart eyes as he swallowed Cole’s load eagerly.

Cole hisses as Kai pulled out, drops of cum falling down from his mouth, the fire master let his tongue out to lick them, not wanting to miss any drop.

For a moment they all stayed laying there for a few minutes as their boyfriend came back from his high, Cole breathing heavily trying to regain his composure as Jay stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

Zane stood up and brought a towel to clean Kai’s mouth, then Cole’s crotch. “How are you feeling?”

“… Better. A lot better.” Cole replies. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad. I love you.” Kai said after clearing his throat, finally speaking up, and gave Cole a kiss. “But… We’ll make you feel even better later.” He winked and massaged the earth master’s arms.

Cole chuckled. “Hey, I don’t want to just sit and do nothing.”

Jay hugged the earth master’s neck. “Shut uuuuup, we’re gonna spoil you today!”

“I’ll have to bake you a cake once we come back.” Zane said as he helped pull Cole’s pants back up.

At that, Cole’s eyes shot open and he couldn’t hide his excitement. “W-wait-! Really?!”

“Of course.” The nindroid replied, placing a kiss on Cole’s lips.

Cole put his brows together and closed his eyes as he tried to hide his face on the pillow. “Waaah… Stop… I’m gonna cry… you’re too good…”

His fiancés smiled and a few giggles could be heard, Cole wasn’t kidding, if they didn’t stop he would seriously start tearing up.

“Ah, another call from Nya, shall we wrap this up?” Zane said as his inner system alerted him of the incoming call.

“Hmph. Sis, you’re a fuckin’ cock-blocker.” Kai complained as he stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. “Let’s go.”

Cole sat up from the bed as the others scattered to ready themselves, he stretched his back. 

“Aaah, we really deserve a long vacation after this.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always sorry for terrible grammar
> 
> two in a row cuz im on a rooooooooooll. i write polyninja ONCE and now i cant stop writing about it.
> 
> sorry about the length, this was supposed to be a lot longer but i kinda gave up hehe


End file.
